


The Sounds of This Small Town Makes My Ears Hurt

by lexterminate



Series: Love Never Wanted Me, But I Took It Anyway [10]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, The 100
Genre: F/M, bros being bros, heart to heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:53:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8481541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexterminate/pseuds/lexterminate
Summary: Murphy goes to Spike for advice on his new relationship with Faith.





	

Murphy never woke up early, but today was different. He couldn’t sleep. For once, it didn’t feel like being alive was a burden. He wanted to know what was next and he looked forward to this next chapter of his life. He thought he might actually be happy, but he didn’t really know what that felt like. He knew it was good though and that was enough. 

As Murphy looked over at Faith, who was still asleep beside him, a small smile crept onto his face because maybe this is what he’d been waiting for and maybe this was worth every bad experience he ever had. He leaned in to brush his lips against her cheek; he imagined she smelled like cinnamon and cheap beer, but he couldn’t really smell anything with his nose still broken. 

A thought occurred to the boy that he didn’t know how to do this and it was more than likely he would find a way to fuck it up. The truth of it was that he didn’t really know Faith and she didn’t really know him, but if they wanted to make this work they’d have to talk more, which wasn’t the easiest thing for either of them. What if he talked to someone else though, someone who presumably knew Faith a little better than he did; someone like Spike. 

That was a conversation he wasn’t looking forward to. He wasn’t afraid of the bleach blonde vampire, but they didn’t exactly see eye to eye. However, Spike was also the only person in town that Murphy knew besides Faith and he needed advice. 

He didn’t want to leave her, but it was still late and there was still a chance he could find Spike somewhere outside the vamp-infested cemeteries in town, so he headed to the Bronze. 

***

There he was, downing a bottle of cheap beer at the bar with his floor length leather coat and chipped black fingernail polish. 

“Spike,” he shouted over the din of the terrible pre-recorded music.

The vampire turned his head and almost did a double-take. “What do YOU want?” He asked. 

“Actually I wanted to talk about Faith,” Murphy admitted, a bit too sheepish. He hated himself for that. 

“Oh?” Spike didn’t sound surprised. He knew this was coming. The vampire raised an eyebrow and smirked. “Are you two finally official? It’s about time.”

“Yeah, we’re official or whatever,” The boy rolled his eyes. “The thing is I don’t want to fuck this up like I have most things in my life.” 

“And what? You thought I could help you?” Spike laughed. 

“I don’t know, not really but it’s not like I know anyone else in this hellhole,” he shrugged and stared Spike down. 

“True enough, but listen, Mate. You’re going to fuck this up or she’s going to fuck this up. It’s never going to be forever for you two,” he told Murphy, adding a “Sorry, but you should be hearing that now instead of later. She’s not the commitment type and you’re… well, look at you, you’re a mess.” 

“Yeah, thanks… obviously, that’s not what I came here to hear you say,” The younger boy huffed. 

“It’s the truth,” Spike stated matter-of-factly. 

“I know…” He said, and he did know it, but he would fight for this if he had to. “But god damn it, Spike. I just want this, just this once…even if it’s only for a little while.”

The pale man pursed his lips and shook his head. “Then what are you doing here? Get back to her, be with her and show her that you want this.” 

Murphy just looked at him, “How?” He asked because he didn’t know. He wanted this like he’d never wanted anything before. “If she’s going to leave me like you say she will, how do I get her to stay?”

“You don’t. You just stay with her and you hope she stays with you. You show her your in this with her…and if she leaves, you let her,” Spike spoke slowly, making sure the other boy was listening to him. “As they say, if it’s meant to be, she’ll come back. Now, go home, Murphy. She’ll be wondering where you went.” 

“Okay,” He said, about to turn and leave, but he stopped. “Thanks, Spike. I think that helped.”  
“Yeah, whatever, kid. Try not to fuck it up,” Spike finished his beer as Murphy went home, only slightly less anxious than before.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think please!!! and come chat with me on tumblr: murphysurvived. THANKS!


End file.
